Charging systems for charging electronic devices are currently known and used. Some charging systems use electromagnetic induction to wirelessly provide electrical power to an electronic device while others use an electrical cable. In both instances charging of an electronic device increases the temperature of the electronic device. Further, the temperature of electronic devices may also increase through normal use. Therefore, the internal components may deteriorate over time, to include the battery of the electronic device. Accordingly, it remains desirable to have a charging system operable to help reduce the temperature of the electronic device during charging operations and use. It also remains desirable to have a charging system operable to automatically cool the electronic device during charging operations and use. Further, it remains desirable to have a charging system operable to draw heat from the electronic device and convert the heat into electricity.